shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumber (1941 Film)
Dumber is a 1941 American animated film produced by Michael Shires Productions and released by Republic Pictures. Voice Cast *Harry E. Lang as Dumber (uncredited) *Bernand Holloway as Mr. Pelican (uncredited) *Danny Kane as James the Seagull (uncredited) *Lillian Randolph as Elephant Madeline (uncredited) *Francis L. Sullivan as The Bingmaster (uncredited) *Mel Blanc as Jimsley the Bat (uncredited) *Thelma White as Mrs. Jumber (uncredited) **Betty Noyes as Mrs. Jumber’s Singing Voice (uncredited) *Jack Mercer as Billy the Kid (uncredited) *Robert C. Bruce as Narrator (uncredited) *Freeman Gosden as Straw Hat Seagull (uncredited) *Charles Correll as Fat Seagull (uncredited) *Dick Nelson as Glasses Seagull (uncredited) *Frank Graham as Preacher Seagull (uncredited) *Sara Berner as Elephant Gloria (uncredited) *Bea Benaderet as Elephant Pearl (uncredited) *Elvia Allman as Elephant Cathy (uncredited) *Pinto Colvig as The Janitor (uncredited) *Edward Brophy, Cliff Edwards, James Baskett, Clarence Nash and Billy Bletcher as The Clowns (uncredited) *Margaret Wright as Olivia the Ostrich (uncredited) *Candy Candido as Loser Lounge Lion (uncredited) *The Mellomen as Rainbow Elephants (uncredited) Songs #Look Out for Mr. Pelican - The Ken Darby Chorus #You’ll Never Be like Us - Elephant Madeline, Elephant Gloria, Elephant Cathy, and Elephant Pearl #Fame and Misfortune - Dumber and Jimsley the Bat #You Belong to My Heart - Mrs. Jumber #Rainbow Elephants on Brigade - The Mellomen #This is How You Fly - Seagulls Crew *Supervising Director: Bert Stevenson *Sequence Directors: James Kenny, Nigel Freeman, Gerry Chiniquy, James Anderson, Bob McKimson, Robert Stevens (uncredited) *Animation Directors: Fred Michaels, Walt Kennedy, Walt Richardson, James Lasseter, Ed Love, Ralph Somerville, Fred Thompson (uncredited) *Story Director: Laura Sharples *Animation: Don Lusk, Harold Foster, Ray Abrams, Wallace Lester, James Michaels, Henry Thomas, Ray Patin, Norman McLaren, Don Abrams, Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, George Nicholas, George Krisel, Walt Cardona, Preston Blair, Noel Tucker, Bob Wickersham, Al Core (uncredited), Eric Dodgers (uncredited) *Character Design: Maurice Nelson, John Warburton, Clay Darling, Pierce Peace, Claster Woodward, Tedd Pierce *Backgrounds: Clarence Chase, Al Davidovich, John Hathcock, Bob Gentle, Dick Grandmain, Fred Brunish *Art Directors: Doug DeGuard, Ernest Nelson, Dick Kennedy, Karl Karpe, Al Zimmer, Thomas McKimson, Robert Gribbroek, Kevin Kinney, Clark Waston (uncredited), Geoffrey Martin (uncredited) *Story by George Get, Dick Howard, Bill Phillips (uncredited) *Music by Oliver Williams, Frank Cosgrove *Lyrics by Nigel Washington *Orchestrations: Eddie Kilfeather *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley (uncredited), A.C. Gamer (uncredited), Al Grandmain (uncredited), Don Taito (uncredited), Al Gentle (uncredited), Don McManus (uncredited) *Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Ken Moore (uncredited), Jack Stevens (uncredited), Max Morgan (uncredited) *Sound Effects: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Film Editor: Levitow Robertson (uncredited) *Assistant Animators: Bob Cannon, Rudy Larriva, Pat Matthews (all uncredited) *Inbetween Artists: John Walworth, Al Eugster, David Tendlar (all uncredited) *Ink and Paint: Mary Blair, Mary Spargo, Raynell Day, Ida Greenberg, Mary Jane Cole, Buf Nerbovig (all uncredited) *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert (uncredited) *Music Editor: Al Thomas (uncredited) *Sound Recording: Harold J. Scott (uncredited) *Assistant Directors: Emily Shires, Sarah Shires (all uncredited) Category:1941 films Category:National Film Registry films Category:G-rated films Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Shires Golden Age Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films based on books Category:Animated films Category:Dumber Category:Films Category:Shires films